Lost World
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: A short One-Shot inspired by Myuuji's song of the same name Lost World. Au-ish. What once was a lively city, a lively world, was now cold, dark, and lifeless... I looked back at the detroyed city, the lost world that was now home to the survivors of the Apocalypse. Rated T. R&R


**Shadow- I know I have others to update but. I'm currently listening to Myuuji's 'Lost World' while typing this up and this idea came to mind and I had to pick a fandom it was this or a new fandom completely soI chose this. I may go back and do a version for the other's. Any way, Please listen to Lost World as you Read this. Enjoy.**

 **I do NOT own Lost World or the PJO series.**

 **AU-ish I guess.**

I looked out over the cliff at the distruction. The ruins of the once beautiful city. How could this have happened? How could _they_ allow it to end like this? I could still hear the screams. The cries and wails. Could feel the souls of the innocent fade. Could still see my fellow warriors dying. This... this is what we fought for? death and destruction?! We didn't save anyone! This war solved nothing and did nothing but destroy what we all had... Go fight, they said... You'll be heros, they said. We're also bloody kids! The Gods said they'd stand byus and fight! They.. they abandoned as and now look at what's happened. What once was a lively city, a lively world, was now cold, dark, and lifeless...

Bodies littered the streets, cries still echoed. The 'threat' was gone but at what cost? The lives of innocent people, and the peace of the world we live on. I can feel it... the deaths of so many, so many people. Dead, or dying, all because of this stupid war that the Gods deemed necessary. There had been so many casualties. Percy had nearly lost his life... Annabeth had died saving him... Both Grover and Juniper were gone, they;d left to find survivors, and never returned. Everyday someone dies sometimes its three.

Are they happy? Do they see what they've caused with their pointless war? Everyday is a struggle. There's places still _burning_ because of it. The monsters are taking advantage and attacking daily, and what ever buildings that are still left standing are to dangerous to enter. Doesn't matter because their already crumbling and falling. What little shelter that left are the old ones, the ones that were long abandoned and falling apart before all this happened. Why? Why did it have to be like this? I hate this. I hate _them_ for allowing this to happen! It's not fair that we have to suffer! That millions of innocent lives had to suffer just because the Gods had to have their stupid fucking war!

They abandoned us... Left us to fend for our selves to this cold, lifeless, lost world that was our home. They haven't spoken since the war ended. Not that I cared. I _hated_ them. They had caused this. To Hades with them all. The only ones who seemed to care now were Poseidon and my Father. But it was rare to hear from even them.

I looked up at the cloudy grey sky, filled with the black smoke from the fires, and the chemicals. I breathed in the ash filled air and sighed. I looked back at the detroyed city, the lost world that was now home to the survivors of the Apocalypse.

"Nico..."

I turned my head too look at Percy, the battle had taken such a toll on him. As did Annabeth'sand the other's deaths. He came over and looked out over the hill at the destroyed city.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Survive. That's all we can do. Gather all the survivor's we can and try to fix what _they_ have destroyed." Percy said, putting an arm around me. I leaned into him wantig nothing but comfort.

"It's not fair... This was our home... And now... it's just a... Lost World..." I murmured.

"Then we will find it, and this time... There will be no Gods to destroy it with pointless wars. From now on... The Gods are dead." he said. I looked up at the looked down at me, and I pulled away and nodded. He was right.

There were no gods. Only demons and monsters.

And the Lost World we now called home.

~*~*~The End~*~*~

 **So that was Lost World. I hope you guys enjoyed it. review! and I hoped you enjoyed Myuuji's 'Lost World' if ou listened to it while reading. Myuuji is an amazing composer and I love his music. If you hadn't listened I really hope you go back and do that because I had the song on loop writing this. Anyways, til the next story my darling Shades...**

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


End file.
